memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek Beyond
Stardate Wasn't the Stardate given in the film "2263.2" instead of "2263.02"? Memory Alpha founders' involvement Now that the film has been released: what was the name of the "certain device" (quoting Pegg) the Memory Alpha founders Harry Doddema and Dan Carlson did research on or helped finding a name for? Was it the Vulcan mineral/metal that Spock's/Uhura's necklace was made from? --Jörg (talk) 16:42, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I've seen it reported that was what they provided the name for. However, I don't know how the name of that mineral is spelt. Perhaps we could ask them? --Defiant (talk) 16:49, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Absolutely! You wanna go ahead? --Jörg (talk) 17:20, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your encouragement; I've done so. However, it does seem as though Dan Carlson will soon be posting an article about all this on his Minutiae website. --Defiant (talk) 17:47, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Also, bginfo pages for them should probably be created, as Carlson and Doddema are both credited in the film's end credits (I had thought the credit was going to be for MA as a whole, but clearly not, unfortunately). --Defiant (talk) 17:50, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for that! I'm glad we'll get a complete write-up of how this came to be on Dan's site. Looking forward to it! And I agree, we can create pages for both of them now. --Jörg (talk) 17:53, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Harry just responded to my inquiry (aka bugging him ;-)) on Facebook, it's spelled vokaya. --Jörg (talk) 17:59, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hey everyone! It took me a few extra days write it, thanks to some personal drama when I got home, but I finally posted the whole story of how Harry and I were contacted by Simon Pegg. It also has some background information that didn't make it into the final cut. I agree that it would've been cool if Memory Alpha as a whole was also credited... but they didn't ask me. I feel a little bad about that, because so many people contributed to make MA great! :* My "journal" of the adventure: http://www.st-minutiae.com/cafe/archives/2016/07/vokaya.html :* Video of me and Harry chatting with Simon Pegg, posted by Wikia/Fandom: http://fandom.wikia.com/videos/star-trek-beyond-powered-wikia :(No, I haven't gotten any of the extra information that Mr. Pegg mentioned yet... I'm guessing it'll come as we get closer to the home video release date.) :-- Dan Carlson ✍ @ 16:08, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Connie or not to be Do we know that the 1701-A is a "Constitution class" (alt reality) starship? Someone's added that factoid to the plot section but the ship's design is considerably different than previous JJ versions (or the Lin refit). Thoughts? Darth Duranium (talk) 22:33, July 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm confused Alright, I saw the film yesterday and visited here to read the plot to try and clarify some things. Maybe some of these issues can be addressed and expanded in the article. I know this is not for general discussion. * Why did Krall turn into an alien? Or something resembling one? * What exactly was Krall's plan? Other than just war. Kill the Yorktown using the weapon? Don't get how this fitted into a longer campaign. * Was the planet inhabited or not when Krall landed? Where did Krall's warriors come from? I'm not really the wiser and did spot a plothole or two. Also what was the Shakespeare Spock quoted? Apologies for this... -RayBell (talk) 08:24, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :Please ask plot questions at the Reference Desk; this page is for discussing article changes only. 31dot (talk) 10:12, August 17, 2016 (UTC) I anticipated such a reply. My request was for this information to be put in the article. I have no interest in a discussion spanning days/months/years. I only visit sporadically and was interested in changes to the article to clarify this. So can you help out with or not, please? -RayBell (talk) 09:39, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :I guess I did not see that part, my apologies. From what I know: :*The life-prolongation technology is what altered Krall's appearance, which occurred as he drained aliens to keep himself alive. This is why he looked human at the end(having drained humans) :*His plan was to strengthen and fight for humanity, by eliminating the Yorktown base's population(which was multispecies). :*The planet was not inhabited when he found it, but had been previously. :If the plot summary doesn't reflect these things, it certainly could. Feel free to be bold and add anything that is missing- some of it may be in the articles about the specific subjects. 31dot (talk) 10:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you, I also asked a friend who watched it, and he gave me a few leads. I'll try and include them. -RayBell (talk) 17:13, August 26, 2016 (UTC) NX Class Suit Question, during the Franklin part of the mission during act 2 (after Commander Spock is successfully teleported to the Franklin). Is he using the NX class suit style from ENTERPRISE series ? -- 09:03, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :It looks similar but I don't think it's exactly the same. In the future, please ask general plot questions at the Reference Desk. Thanks 31dot (talk) 12:47, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Additional characters I notice there's a lot of characters in Star Trek Beyond - The Makeup Artistry of Joel Harlow that we don't have pages for and may or may not have appeared in the movie. :Static :Merell :Marti :Elephant Slug :Boltaan :Sheldon :Crabbie :Coco :Loleeki :Brok :Akima :Snail :Jaskell :Bezos :Russ :Boggs :Throg :Joseph :Egghead :Wilbur :ALA Does anyone know which ones have appeared in the film and which haven't? --NetSpiker (talk) 03:24, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :If all we're given is names, not images, those who don't have access to the book wouldn't likely know. --LauraCC (talk) 14:57, March 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm by no means an expert on this stuff, but I'd venture a guess that Bezos likely refers to Jeff Bezos' character, and Coco to Co-Co. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:50, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh, and Wilbur to Wilbur's species. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:52, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Page Update? Are there any plans to update the page? It reads like an upcoming event, with the news of casting additions, premiere dates, and shooting schedules. A lot of the article is still in future-tense. That would be easy to correct, but it would be better to revamp the entire page so that it reads like every other encyclopedia article. H. Trevelyan (talk) 14:45, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Page Title Do you mind renaming the page "Star Trek: Beyond" so that it fits with the style of the other series and movies. :Yes. Because that's incorrect. -- sulfur (talk) 16:19, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Wilhelm Scream During the attack on the Enterprise, one of Krall's soldiers threw a crew member of the enterprise over the rails of the bridge of the engineering room, and the A Wilhelm yell was heard. NoahAlexanderJohnson101 03:57, December 4, 2019 (UTC)